paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stream
Stream was a stray but, now lives with PAW Patrol and works as a survival pup and water pup. She belongs to SunnyPuppy45 and is her second main OC. Personality She may look mean, but at heart Stream is really Shy. She doesn't approach to anyone that much and she is very sensitive. She's used to only talking to Calm and other shy pups. Her compared to her siblings, Stream is very she won't even talk to them. Appearance Stream is a tan husky. Her face, chest, belly, underneath tail, and limbs are white. Her ears and tail tip are light brown. She has a tuft on ger head that covers her left eye. Bio Stream, born in a litter of 3, was a stray that lived with her Twin sister. When her twin, Lagoon, was taken in by a family, Stream was left alone to live herself. She got adopted by a family but when she didn't know their ways, Stream was driven away and was left alone in tge woods, by herself. After all that terror, she lived fine on her own, but when a terrible storm comes through, she fleas the woods to fine shelter. When she did she was terrified, she was in an abandoned old shed in the woods. She stayed in there for a while. One faithful day, she was spotted by Ryder and he adopted her. He made her a survivalist pup. Another day later, Stream was at the bay swimming when she heard a voice yell"HELP!!!" She saw someone drowning and swan to the person and went to shore. She called Ryder and they came to help. They helped make sure that person was ok. Stream was in a corner under an umbrella. Ryder came to her and made her a water rescue pup. She had two jobs now. Mainly she's a survivalist pup and just a back-up water rescue pup. Few months later, she met Token when swimming at the bay. The two were very shy when they met each other. They started hanging out then soon were best friends. Then Token asked Stream out and they ended up being mates. Stories By me By others Collabs Trivia Polls Is she pretty? Yes!!!!! No Should she have a new job? Yes (tell in comments) No Should I draw her more? Yes!!! No Maybe~ Pup-pack tools Survival tools *Food *tent *water *Grappling hook water rescue tools *Bouy *life vest *scuba gear (Anymore suggestions? Tell in comments) Catchphrases Survival Catchphrases "I may be shy, but I can survive! " Water Rescue Catchphrases "Stream to the rescue!" Crush When she was swimming at the bay she saw a pup named Token. They both were very shy and nervous. They became best friends. For weeks those two became closer and started dating. Family Arrow- Brother- Alive Lagoon- Sister- deceased (killed by house fire) Token- Mate- Alive (Wip) Other Random Trivia * She is super close to Token and loves him to bits. *She hates to be picked on by bullies Gallery CutieStream.jpg|Adorable Stream! ^^ Headshot of Stream.jpg|Super cute headshot of Stream Stream.png|Awwwwwesome picture made by Silverheart^^ I just love love love it!!!!~ Stream in uniform.jpg|Stream in uniform ^u^ Streamdigitalpicture.png Token XStream4ever!!.jpg|"Stream and Token sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Weird part, they aren't in a tree XD Token XStream4ever!!digitalized.png|Digitalized picof them kissing :^3 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Girl Pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Pups Category:SunnyPuppy45's Character Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Girls Category:Shy Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Character's